


Working for Forgiveness

by mash171



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mash171/pseuds/mash171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi accidentally spills coffee on Iruka’s papers, and decides to make it up to him.  Tenzō decides to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working for Forgiveness

“Kakashi! This is the third time you’ve ruined my papers!” Iruka roars, throwing his mug of coffee at Kakashi’s head. 

The older man ducks quickly, a look of shame crossing his features. Iruka’s heart melts slightly, but he refuses to give up. Kakashi needed to learn to be more careful when it came to Iruka’s things. 

“I’m going to work now.”

“Are you coming back tonight?” Kakashi whines, puppy eyes appearing.

“No! Not until you can get it together. Goodbye.” Iruka snaps, and he slams the door behind him.

After this, Kakashi spends his day moping around the house, wishing Iruka wasn’t mad at him. A knock on the door summons him from the couch.

“Hey there Tenzō.” he greets, letting his friend in before returning to his spot. 

Tenzō follows him into the living room, eyes widening at the mess that surrounds Kakashi.

“Are you okay senpai?” he questions, curious as to what was bothering the normally meticulous man.

“Iruka’s mad at me.” Kakashi sighs, rolling over and staring at the wall, “He’s not coming back tonight.”

“What did you do?”

“I spilled coffee on his papers… Again.” 

“So… You need to make it up to him. Apologize.”

“How though? I’m not good at these things.” 

“Here… I’ll help you.” Tenzō grins, “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Iruka enters his apartment, setting his bag down by the door and toeing off his shoes. He sighs, rubbing his neck as he enters the kitchen. Flipping on the lights, he gasps in surprise. A large bouquet of roses rests on his table, already in a vase, with a note on the table. He opens the note, smiling softly at the roses. 

_My Dolphin,_

_I know this won’t make up for what I did, but hopefully it will help. This is only the first of what I have planned. Hopefully you like the rest._

_Love Kakashi_

Iruka puts the note back on the table, frowning slightly before walking to his refrigerator to make himself dinner. Kakashi didn’t seriously thing roses would make up for what he did. 

When Iruka enters his classroom the next morning, his eyes widen and he drops his bag. Rose petals are scattered all over the room, along with several large bouquets of roses. Iruka sighs, gathering up the bouquets before cleaning up the rose petals. What would his students say if they saw all of this? What would their parents say? Once he’s done cleaning, he sets his bag in his chair, glancing at the note on his desk. Deciding to ignore it for now, he begins to write notes on the board until his class arrives. 

Kakashi sighs when he sees Iruka ignore his note and clean up the roses. Tenzō had said this would work, so why wasn’t it? He disappears from his hiding spot, ready to work on the next part of his plan. 

Iruka enters his apartment to the smell of food and his mouth immediately begins to water. He would know this smell of this meal anywhere. It was the one thing Kakashi could cook and he loved it. He slips off his shoes and hangs up his vest before entering the kitchen. Kakashi is nowhere in sight, but there are candles on the table along with a bottle of wine. The food is already dished out and the glasses are half filled. 

“I thought this would help.” Kakashi’s tone is apologetic, “I really am sorry ‘Ruka. I’ll be better.”

“Oh Kakashi. It’s okay.” Iruka wraps his arms around the slightly taller man, and presses a kiss to Kakashi’s lips, letting him know he was forgiven.

“I love you ‘Ruka.”

“I love you too Kashi.”


End file.
